GEMINI
by xoxojadevalentinexoxo
Summary: LUCY AND NATSU MET A NEW PRINCESS NAMED GEMINI SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY FAILED THE JOB NOTE: AS OF THIS LETS JUST SAY GEMINI ISNT A CELESTIAL SPIRIT AND PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Gemini

Chapter 1

"Oi Lucy I found something in the jobs" said the pink haired dragon slayer Natsu waving a piece of paper in his hand

"Ughh what now Natsu cant you see Im taking care of pluu"  
Moaned the blonde celestial mage Lucy while taking care of one of her spirit

"Well I found us a job amnd its super easy it pays 3,000,000 jewels"

"Really?! Let me see that"

***Protect the Princess***  
**Protect the princess at the grand ball.**  
**Reward: 3,000,000**

"Well it does sound easy but we dont know what were up for or do you just want to meet the princess?!"

"No way Im in it for the jewels and exitement"

"Well ok lets take it but make sure we get all the reward this time!"

"Ok Lucy" said Natsu with a little sarcasm

"Hey Mirajane were taking this job"said Natsu to the white haired barmaid who is Also called the "mother of fairy tail"  
"Nice choice Natsu"

Then Natsu and Lucy set off to the princess's castle and as they got there...

"Halt!, State your business here" asked a guard

"Were here for the job" replied Natsu

"Very well I shall escort you to the princess"

**As they went inside the two wizards observed the castle finding every entrance they can that the enemies can enter**

**Then they came through a door**

"Weve arrived, shall let you discuss the matters alone"

**As they opened the door they were shocked to see the beauty of the princess and as the princess caught an eye on Natsu she instantly fell in love with him**

"Wow the princess is so beautiful" thought both of them thought

They came towards the princess to discuss the matter

"So there s someone trying to kidnap you and they are doing it at the grand ball Lucy cleared

"Yes that s right and by the way my name is Gemini and like you I also practice magic introduced the princess

"Nice to meet you too Gemini Im Lucy and hes Natsu"Lucy introduced

The princess took a long stare at Natsu which made him wonder if the princess likes him then he cut her off.

"Wwwwaait you use magic right?"asked Natsu

"Yes I do" replied Gemini

"Then why dont you use it to defend yourself?

"Its because my magic can only copy people and their thoughts and im not that good yet"

"Ahh I see dont worry princess well protect you at the ball or my name isn t Natsu!

"Thank you very much and if you re coming to the ball you ll need outfits my servants will prepare your outfits"

"Thanks a lot" thanked Natsu Gemini blushed

**AFTER GEMINI LEFT:**

"Well Lucy it seems like an easy job afterall,we get to meet a princess,wear gorgeous gowns and go to a ball not to mention theres a buffet"

"But dont get to easy on this Natsu remember what our job is we still have to the princess"

"And..." Lucy was cut off by a knock at the door

"Ummm excuse me heres your dress and tux and tea and crumpets" said a servant

"Thanks for bringing them" said Lucy

"Wow thats a really gorgeous dress" admired Natsu describing the sparkling blue long gown of Lucy

"And yours too Natsu"

"Their food taste delicious" said Natsu as he gobbled up some food

**Then there was another knock on the door**

"The Grand ball will start in an hour so you might want to get ready"said another servant

"Will do" replied Lucy

**The two wizards put on their clothes and got ready for the ball and as Natsu saw Lucy with her dress he...**  
"Wow Lucy you look stunning"complimented Natsu

"Thanks I think this is the first time you complemented " Lucy giggled

"Hey don't act like I never did"

**(Natsu's thoughts)**

Wow I cant believe she got even more beautiful wait whats this im feeling about her I think its the feeling I got when I first met her what could be it grrrr... what is it?!

Normal POV:

Natsy was cut off by Lucy

"Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" said Lucy trying to snap Natsu out

"Huh?! what oh Lucy"

"Natsu its time to go"

"Oh right lets go"

**(At the Grand Ball)**  
"Look Natsu theres the princess"

"Yeah right"

"Shes coming towards you Natsu I think she wants to dance with you"

"Whaaat?!"

"Hi Natsu want to dance?"

"Natsu accept it so you can protect her" Lucy whispered to Natsu

"Uhh sure princess"

"Lucy what about you?" whispered Natsu

"Surely Ill be safe"

**Then Natsu and Gemini went off to dance while there was a line of boys asking Lucy to dance**

"Ohh please miss can I dance with you?" asked a line of boys to Lucy

"Immm sorry I cannot dance with you all"Lucy answered

"Ohh pleeaassee choose one of us" they begged

"Ahhhh! I have no choice but to summon Loke"

"I summon thee the gate of the Lion, Loke"

**Then Loke appeared out of nowhere**  
"You called me for what exactly? Whaat a ball?"

"Loke could you help me here and would you like to dance?"

Seeing Lucy trapped with the boys Loke smirked

"Sure Lucy I would love to help you out"

"Im sorry everyone but miss Lucy already has a partner"

"Awwwwwwwww"

**Then both Lucy and Loke went to dance with Natsu and Gemini Natsu was depressed when he saw Loke dancing with Lucy**

**(Natsu's thoughts)**

*Awww shes already dancing with Loke I wished I could have been the one dancing with her*

"Now its time for the king and queen waltz please ask someone you havent asked out to dance" said the announcer

**(Natsu's thoughts: Heres my chance)**

"Ummm Lucy would you like to dance" Natsu said as he blushed cherry red

"Sure Natsu"Lucy also blushed


	2. Chapter 2

**Gemini**

** Chapter 3**

As Lucy and Natsu danced they felt something wonderful magical and extraordinary Natsu's POV:

Wow she is so beautiful and yet she dances so gracefully I think I'm in love with her No!  
It cant be shes my nakama and nothing else but whats this I feel about her could this be it could this be Love Lucy's POV:  
Wow hes just staring there he looks so cute under the moon light am I in love with him well I am a little bit but I have no chance I think he likes Gemini or Lisana but still Im still in love with him if I cant confess this to him i think im gonna go crazy why am I in love with him?

**Normal POV:**

**Natsu and Lucy were dancing magically but then the enemies arrived The enemies were from a dark guild the Grimiore Heart Dark guild Out of a sudden Hades appeaered "There you are princess" said Hades As seeing this Natsy Lucy (and not to mention Loke) rushed off to protect Gemini**

"Lucy go find somewhere safe to protect the princess" Natsu said trying to hold off Hades Lucy nodded and rushed off with Gemini

"Loke get his right side Ill get his left"

"Gemini wait I have a plan"

**(Back to the fight)**

"Wait Natsu isnt that the princess?" "Huh? I thought she was with Lucy"

**Then at that Hades grabbed Gemin**i

"Noooooooooo! Gemini!"

"Good Luck trying to get her back" Hades told Natsu while making his escape with an evil smirk up his face Just then Lucy arrived "I thought you were watching her!"

"I was and Im sorry she slipped away from me somehow"Lucy tried to explain while crying

"Dont cry Luce Im sorry I yelled at you and is there something wrong Loke youve been giving Lucy a mysterious stare since she got here?"

"Uhh Im sorry I just have a strange feeling"

"Ahh I see, Im sorry everyone but we'll do everything it takes to get her back" announced Natsu

"And Loke Lucy lets get back to home " Natsu suggested with a wide grin on his face

"Ok Natsu but can you take me home" agreed Lucy

"Uhhh ok Luce what about you Loke?"

"Im gonna head home by myself"

"Well suit yourself"

And Natsu escorted Lucy home and as usual slept also in her bed while Loke went back to the celestial world still wondering about Lucy

** *In the morning***

**As Lucy woke up she looked at Natsu**

** And as Natsu woke up:**

"Oh Lucy youre awake! Ill just let myself out of the window"

"Huh? No need for that I was just wondering why did you still sleep here?"

**Natsu's Thoughts:**

Lucy is sure acting strange today I wonder if last night had something to do with this?***

"Imm sorry I just felt comfortable Please dont hurt me! "

"Okay I wont now lets just go to the guild and finish the job"

"Aye! Maam"

**So they went to the guild and when they entered Loke still had that strange look at Luc**y

** *Meanwhile at Gemini***

"Ahhhhhhhh! please set me free Ill give you anything" cried Gemini "And thats what were hoping for missy we sent a list of what we want and if we dont get it we'll take away your magic not to mention also your life" said Hades with an evil smirk "Natsuu where are you?" whispered Gemini


	3. Chapter 3

**Gemini**

** Chapter 3**

"Natsu could we just go finish the mission instead of just telling the members about it?"

"And then... Oh right sorry guys have to go"

"Hah dragon breath failed a mission" teased Grey

"What did you say ice prince?!"

"You heared me flame brain"

"Hey guys quit it or Ill have to call Erza"Lucy threatened

"Well ok only because it is Erza"

"Well Im not backing out Grrrr..."

"Natsu we have to go"

"Oh Okay"

**So they set off for the castle but was shocked to hear the news**

"Hey why does everyone look so scared?" asked Natsu

"Umm I believe you have to see this sire" said the butler while handing Natsu a letter

** The Letter reads:**  
**Dear Castle staff,**  
**We herby say to you that we have captured your princess if you dont hand out the sacred scroll and the Golden key we will suck the magic and life out of your princess.**  
**Sincerely,**  
**Hades *******

"Huh? the sacred scroll and the golden key those" doubt Natsu

"The sacred scroll teaches the man who reads it powerful techniques that only the "Blue Eclispe can beat and the golden key holds Capricorn a dark celestial spirit they were once used by the "Blue Eclipse" we have searched far and wide for the blue eclipse but found nothing our only chance is to give them what they want" explained the butler

"Well what does the Blue eclipse look like?"asked Lucy

"Here look at this painting"

"Luuucccy yyyyoouuu loookk like the blue eclipse"

"No it cant be dont worry we will save your princess"

"Thank you" exclaimed the whole castle staff

"Can we take the scroll and key with us? you knowv for emergency"

"Very well, bring out the scroll and key"

"Here take really good care of it"

**So they set off for Gemini**

** *While Walking***

"Uhh Natsu do you like Gemini?"

"What do you mean Luce?"

"I mean Like-Like her?"

"Shes cool but I like someone else"

"Whoo Natsu?"

"Uhhh I cant tell you"

***Lucy's Thoughts*  
**  
***It must be Lissana why did I think I have a chance?***

"Lucy,You ok you look depressed?"

"Im fine Natsu"Lucy said trying to wipe the tears off her face

"By the way where's Happy?"

"Are you sure you're ok its like you dont even remember that we sent him to Wendy's two days ago?"

"Oh right Im just having a bad time right now"

**And they came upon a castle**

"This must be it"

"Natsu you must remember never to hand them the scroll and the key at all cost"

"Okay Luce" Natsu said with a doubtful look

"Promise Natsu! Promise!"

"Okay calm down I promise" And they entered the castle


	4. Chapter 4

**Gemini**

** Chapter 4**

** And as they entered the castle**

"Ahhhhh Natsu helppp!"

"Lucyyyyy!"

As Lucy got set by a trap Hades made and as Natsu tried to save her

"Hey what's this?! Let me goo! Lucyyyyyyy!" as Natsu got trapped in a water bubble

"Natsuuu"Lucy cried and cried

** Natsu's voice was so loud that it reached Gemini while she was sleeping**

"Huh?! Natsu where are you?!"said Gemini

"Dont you ever hurt Natsu "

"What are you gonna do about it,princess?"a guard said with sarcasm and an evil laugh

** Natsu's POV:**

** It was all so fast I was struggling to get free but it was useless fire had no power over water magic with this high level Oh If I could get out of here I will beat this guys for what they will do to Lucy and Gemini I really hope they are ok **

**Lucy's POV:**

** Oh Natsu I wonder what you have been through I wish we could get out of here and save Gemini oh how did we even get in this mess**

** Gemini's POV:**

**Natsu I really hope you guys arent going the trouble Im in to **

**Normal POV:**

**At last Lucy escaped she went in search for either Natsu or Gemini she went everywhere to find them but there were guards "Could I ever save my friends?" she thought as tears ran down her eyes hoping that everything will be alright and peaceful **

**While at Natsu:**

"Yes I have got it!"said Natsu as he remembered the trick he used to beat Zancrow (one of the 7 kins of purgatory)  
and he emptied his flame and created another one so intense that it evaporated the water bubble and he punched all the guards one by one each knocked down with a single punch then after he had beaten all of them he went also to find Lucy and Gemini

** At Lucy:**

** She came upon a cell and saw Gemini in a dreadful condition**

"Lucyy wake up I escaped the guards"

"Huh?! Gemini is that you?"

"Yes its me and Im sorry I put you in this trouble Lucy and I have to get you out"

"Did I just hear her call you Gemini Lucy?"

**As they saw Natsu who came in from the cell in shock**

"Natsuu Let us explain please"

"Ok Ill hear your explanation" Natsu said angrily

"Its like this" Lucy (real) explained

"While you were fighting I had a plan to save Gemini, I remember that Gemini had the power to take someone's place so we switched places in order to save her"

"And why didnt you told me this in the first place?"

"Its because we didnt want you to worry and we're sorry for not telling you" Gemini explained

"Wwwwaiiiit a second how did Gemini know about Grey Erza and Happy?"

"Not only can Gemini copy the person's physical characters she can also copy her thoughts"

"Ahhhhhh"Natsu ahhed

"I knew something was up because Lucy's smell was different, Uhh can you change back now that I know your secret?"

"Ohhh Ok"

**And they changed back to their original form**

"Quickly lets go a guard is coming" announced Gemini


	5. Chapter 5

**Gemini**

** Chapter 5**

** So quickly as the wind they escaped,hid and watched the guards talked**

"Hey didnt you hear the intruders escsped so we better watch out for them" said a guard

"Yeah... Loooook! the princess escaped" said the other

"We better tell the others"

**And the guards left**

"Hey guys its all clear now we can go now"Lucy said

** So they ran off to find an exit But then...**

"Think you can escape faries?" said Hades as he blocked the exit

"Hades! Let us go!" Natsu said angrily

"Not unless you give me the scroll!"

"Neveeeeeeeerrrrrr!" Natsu yelled

**So they fought but Natsu and Lucy were running out of magic they fell flat on the floor because of Hades' strong attacks **

"Getting tired faries"

"No- Not Yet " Natsu said trying to get his stregnth back and Natsu tried to attack but unfortunately Hades dodged it

"Oh enough with you pests!"

**As Hades said those words he released a powerful attack which hit Lucy**

"Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Natsu yelled as tears ran down his eyes

"What did you do?! What did you do?!" Natsu said while crying

"Calm down Natsu calm down!" said Gemini as tears invaded her face trying to calm Natsu down

"Don't waste your breath boy I did nothing really I just released a magic that could possibly kill her" replied Hades while laughing evily

"You monster!" yelled Natsu as he tried to attack again and again Hades deflected it

"Lucyyy Im sorry I cant defend you Im really sorry" Natsu whispered crying while holding Lucy in his arms

"Ohh come on boy your not giving up are you? Just hand me the key and scroll and Ill let you go Its that simple" proposed Hades

"No Natsu dont give it to him!"cried Gemini

"Youll pay for what you did to Lucy" With those words Natsu transformed into a dragon Hades stood still being so terrified then Natsu released a powerful magic that he had beaten Hades after that Natsu transformed back and he went over to Lucy

"Lucy I never got the chance to tell you..."

**Gemini looked doubtfully at Natsu**

"Lucy I Love You" then Natsu leaned closer to Lucy with tears down his eyes And gently he kissed her then Lucy woke up staring at Natsu

"Natsu I knew it was you I Love You Natsu" then Lucy kissed back Natsu Gemini was disappointed yet happy for them

"Why didnt you told me before I always felt that since the day we met"

"I thought you liked Lissana or Gemini"

"Im sorry Gemini I knew you liked me but I liked Lucy more Im really sorry"

"Thats ok Im just happy for you two"said Gemini feeling heartbroken but still had the courage to be happy for them

"That reminds me Gemini do you want to join the guild?"Lucy suggested

"Really?,I would love to join"

"Awesome! Lets go back home"

"Waaaiiit Nattssuu whaat are you doing?! put me down I can walk you know"

"Sorry Luce you're hurt I have to carry you"

"Natsuuuuuu!"

"Okay Luce I was just kidding"

**While they were walking home:**

**Gemini got ahead she wanted to return the scroll and key**

"Uhhhhhh Luce there is something I want to ask you for a while"

"What is it Natsu?"

"Now that we know our feelings for each other I was wondering if you know... we could..."

"Be steady Natsu?" Lucy interrupted

"Yes?" Natsu blushed

"Sure I would love it" Lucy giggled

"Thanks Luce" as Natsu hugged Lucy with joy

"Let us go back to the guild" Lucy suggested

"Aye"

**So they went back to the guild (not to mention holding hands)as the guild's new couple wondering what awaits them when they get back**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey please review my story its still not yet done sorry for taking the update so long and short chapters but all I can think of thanks a lot for reviewing Hope you like the story. :D 3**

* * *

**Gemini Chapter 7**

** And finally the two wizards have gone back to the guild But are surprised to how much things have changed**

"Hey Guys were back!" exclaimed Natsu

"Huh?! Whats happening around here?!"

"Everything has quickly changed while you two were away" giggled Mirajane

"What did you mean "Changed""Natsu asked really doubtfully noticing Mira's face

"All of the guild's "couples" have told their feelings to each other and I think that turned out pretty well"Mira said as she giggled

"Could you explain us how did this happen?"they both said in unison

"Well it all started when you left..."

**(Flashback)**

**After Natsu and Lucy left to save the princess...**

Grey and Juvia's story:

"Huh dragon breath got a fine job nothin's good in the request board anymore" moaned Grey

"Dont worry Grey-sama Juvia's here to cheer you up" Juvia said

"Well Grey maybe it wont be so bad afterall you've got Juvia there and again your Naked but also on that job Lucy and Natsu might get along"Mira said

"Yeah that would give flame brain a time for him to confess and waitt what did you say?Ahhhhh Im Naked Ive got to stop doing this" reacted Grey

"What about Juvia Grey-sama?"

"Well Grey why dont you spend some time with Juvia?"Mira suggested

"Well Ive got no choice she is the only one here who also has nothing to do but follow me around"

"Well what are you waiting for? ask her"Mira told Grey

"Ummm Juvia would you like to you know go to the park" said Grey as he rolled his eyeballs

"Is this true is Grey-sama really asking Juvia to go with him?"asked Juvia

"Yes"said Grey and again he rolled his eyes

** So both Grey and Juvia went to the park At the park:**

"Uhhh Grey-sama could Juvia say something to you?"

"Suuurrree Juvia?" said Grey feeling a bit nervous

"Grey-sama Juvia really likes you Im sorry If Juvia scared you Juvia just likes you" Juvia confessed

** Then Grey's face became a mystery he thought:**

**Could she really mean that I never thought she had the courage to say that waaaiittt whats this what am I feeling she looks so cute under the sun she might mean it and maybe me also waiit what am i thinking awwww Im so confused*****

"Grey-sama are you alright Juvia shouldnt have told you that Juvia will just go away now"

**Then Juvia was about to run when Grey caught Juvia's arm**

"GGGGGrreeey-sama?"

"Juvia I feel the same way too" confessed Grey then tears ran down on Juvia's eyes

** They kissed passionately and went back to the guild as a couple and still Mirajane was giggling**

** Gajeel and Levy's story:**

**After Grey and Juvia left:**

"Mirajane! Mirajane! Gajeel is badly injured" Levi cried

"Oh my you should take him to the infirmary"Mirajane said

** So Levy took Gajeel to the infirmary and waited for him to heal... As Gajeel woke up he found Levy sleeping he stared at her wondering if she took him there and as Levy woke up...**

"Ahhhh Gajeel youre awake" said the shocked Levy

"Oh hey did you know who took me here?"asked Gajeel

"Ummm you see I saw you in the woods really injured so I brought you to the infirmary" responded the embarrased Levy

"Well thanks"thanked Gajeel

"And anyways what were you doing in the woods"asked Levy

"Uhhhhh I took care of some things"responded Gajeel

"What things?"asked curious Levy

"Things you dont need to care about!"Gajeel shouted at Levy

** Then Levy went out crying**


End file.
